


Relaxation

by chaosmallet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmallet/pseuds/chaosmallet
Summary: Shadamy Week Day 2: Last Day of Summer
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 20





	Relaxation

There they sat underneath an old tree, taking time to sit and enjoy the fading warmth of the last day of summer. Shadow was lying with his head in Amy’s lap as he let her playfully fiddle with his ears. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt the tip of his ear being held in between two ungloved fingers and he instinctively flicked it in response, waking up from the daze he was in. Amy released his ear and giggled at the sudden action and Shadow found that he couldn’t be annoyed with her for waking him up, even if he wanted to be.

While the summer heat wouldn’t just fade away all of a sudden, Amy had wanted to make the most of today, and decided to bring Shadow along to spend the day with her, not that it took much to convince him. They frequently sought out each other’s company, whether it was a social outing, a battle, or just sitting and enjoying being together. Both hedgehogs had growing feelings for one another, although neither of them would have been able to state that fact for quite some time.

While this could have been a day like any other to them, Amy found it bittersweet. She loved the warm weather and spending time with her friends exploring. Soon, it would turn cold, and when it turned cold, it would be harder to go visit everyone. Amy became lost in thought until she felt Shadow shifting in her lap.

“What is it?” Shadow questioned, a tinge of worry evident in his voice.

Amy released a sigh, looking down at him to analyze his face. His expression was solid as a rock, but his eyes held an inquisitive gleam. Shadow was the kind of person who greatly disliked others withholding information from him, regardless of the topic. She knew that he’d draw the answer out of her sooner or later, so she decided that she better fess up now.

She grimaced and began playing with his ear again. “It’s just… this summer went by so fast. I wanted to spend more time with everyone before it got cold again. It’s going to feel so awful and cold and I'll be stuck inside alone,” she uttered as an involuntary chill ran up her spine. She suddenly felt Shadow shifting in her lap again, flipping to lay down so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed the side of his face into her stomach.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there to make sure you keep warm,” Shadow purred as he adjusted his position to further press himself into her. Amy furiously blushed; she still wasn’t used to him being so forward. They hadn’t put any sort of label on their relationship, but they both knew that the connection they had was romantic in nature. They often spent time together, and with each encounter they could feel their respective barriers being gradually broken down. They couldn’t help but get a little touchy-feely from time to time, as Amy was naturally very affectionate and Shadow was a bit touch-starved, so they worked well together.

Amy began running her hands through his quills as she leaned back against the tree in peaceful silence. She could feel her worries ebbing away already just from simple words of affirmation from Shadow. As a warm breeze blew by, the leaves on the tree began to gently rustle and the hedgehog lying in her lap drifted into slumber. She quietly wished for many more days like this, but she would soon find out that she didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Shadamy Week on [tumblr](https://shadamyweek.tumblr.com)! Just a short one for today. I'm still working on tweaking my writing, so I'm open to suggestions and/or corrections.


End file.
